


Run Away

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 21 year-old, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escaped, F/F, Falling In Love, Pregnant, Years Later, catradora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Adora lo dijo sin pensar dejando a ambas mujeres sorprendidas pero lo pensó mejor y con determinación vio a su mejor amiga. -Vamonos de aquí.





	Run Away

―Catra… ―Hablo Adora en su forma de She-Ra fijándose en la chica felina que esta de rodilla delante suya teniendo varios cortes por la espada ―Tenemos que hablar.

 

Catra se quedó en silencio sujetando una de sus muñecas que estaba lastimada, miro a su ex mejor amiga que solo era su enemiga. No confiaba en ella, no después de lo que le hizo, pero hubo algo nuevo en la rubia que le dijo que la tenía que escuchar.

 

She-Ra desapareció y en su lugar apareció Adora en su forma normal y para sorpresa de la chica felina esta se dejo caer de rodillas para igualar en la situación en que estaban.

 

Fue una oportunidad para asaltar a la mujer indefensa y terminar la guerra donde llevaría la cabeza a Hordak y sería aclamada como un héroe…

 

La idea la estremeció y esperó su oportunidad.

 

La rubia la miro con lastima ―Lo he estado pensando mucho ―Intento tocar una mejilla de la morena que tenía un corte y salía sangre, pero unas garras filosas hicieron acto de presencia y la mantuvo alejada ―Nos estamos lastimando otra vez y yo solo quiero estar contigo de nuevo ¿no quieres acabar?

 

La respuesta siempre sería Si.

 

Catra se cansó de todo el asunto de la espada mágica y una princesa del poder que hizo que ella misma se perdiera en la venganza y el odio también lo que mas le dolió fue perder a su mejor amiga que tampoco tenía la culpa. Desecho la idea de asaltar desprevenidamente a su enemiga.

 

―Escucha si me vas a venir con todo ese asunto de que Horda es malo y que me vaya contigo a la rebelión blah blah no me interesa ―Maldita sea su orgullo― Hablas mucho princesa y ya conozco el final. ―Era algo que siempre repetía, pero decidió darle una oportunidad―. Así que escuchare lo que tengas que decir.

 

Adora negó con la cabeza donde sabía que Catra iba a decir eso, ya se memorizo las palabras a la perfección y no se sorprendió ante esas palabras específicas, pero le tomo sorpresa el hecho de que esta vez si la escucharía.

 

―Huyamos ―Lo dijo sin pensar tomando por sorpresa a ambas por igual.

 

― ¿Qué? ―Pregunto la morena con sorpresa cuando lo escucho la idea Adora.

 

Nunca pensó en que propusiera la idea. Desde que eran niñas siempre han dicho de que huirían de Horda para ver al mundo pero eran otro tiempos diferente donde no había guerra ni espada. Catra no era una persona que huía fácilmente de las batallas personales y conoce a Adora como la palma de su mano y ella era igual que ella así que tomo la propuesta con desconfianza.

 

―Vámonos de aquí Catra ―Estaba realmente convencida de hacerlo, era un riesgo dejar todo a su suerte, pero estaba dispuesta a tomarla ―Dejemos que ellos se maten. ―La idea de abandonar a sus nuevos amigos no le agradaba, pero esperaba que algún día pudieran perdonarla.

 

Catra seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando ―Adora ¿te estás escuchando? ―Pregunto exaltada mirando fijamente para ver algún atisbo de duda en sus palabras y expresiones, pero no lo encontró solo había perseverancia ante la idea― Lo que propones…

 

―¿Estúpido? Lo sé, pero es algo que llevó pensando y me agrada ―Adora se levanta del suelo y levanto su espada poniéndoselo en la espalda y le da su mano a la otra chica donde la acepto― Así que vámonos.

 

* * *

 

 

Es un mañana tranquilo para Catra.

 

Desde que ella y Adora huyeron pasaron varios años y ya contaban 21 años respectivamente. Al principio se movieron de lugar en lugar por seguridad y para que ningún soldado de la rebelión u Horda las reconociera, pero finalmente decidieron asentarse en los alrededores de un pequeño pueblo en las a fueras de un bosque. El pueblo estaba lo suficientemente lejano de todos los lugares conocidos de la rebelión u Horda así que era perfecto. Catra salió de su cabaña de madera con la orden de traer pan fresco mientras que Adora se quedaba a preparar el té y las frutas.

 

 

Cuando llegó al pueblo fue directamente a la panadería donde el panadero lo recibió con una sonrisa. Jim el panadero era un hombre grande y era delgado, su aspecto era intimidante ya que tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo (la guerra dijo) pero era alguien amoroso y fue de las primeras personas que recibió a ella y Adora en el pueblo.

 

Le devolvió la sonrisa y agarro el pan fresco y finalmente salió de la tienda con la bolsa. Camino tranquilamente en la sección de carnes del mercado, pero luego escucho una voz chillona pero reconocible en cualquier lado:

 

― ¡TU! ―Grito con rabia una chica apareciendo justo enfrente de Catra con una explosión rosa haciendo que Catra tropezara en el suelo llamando la atención de la gente que caminaba por ahí. Catra miro a Glimmer que estaba mas alta y mas delgada que la ultima vez, su cabello rosa y esponjado era mas largo llegando a los omoplatos y siendo sujetada por múltiples trenzas y con varias decoraciones de oro en su cabello, tenía un aspecto más regia que antes donde ya gritaba a los 4 vientos que era una princesa.

 

― ¡Glimmer! ―Grito el chico moreno que siempre la acompañaba donde Bow era su nombre (no se acordaba mucho Catra la verdad). Bow era mucho mas alto y estaba mas musculoso donde en su cara hay algo de barbilla y su cabello era un poco mas largo siendo sujetado por una coleta.

 

En resumen, a ambos les sentó bien los años.

 

Glimmer ignoro a su amigo y se enfoco en su vieja enemiga que se levantaba del suelo donde recogió la bosa de al parecer pan que se había caído, pero no espero ― ¡¿Dónde esta Adora?! ―Pregunto tratando de intimidar a la otra mujer que no se inmutaba ante ella. Glimmer vio a la mujer un poco mas vieja que ella que ya parecía rebasar los 21; El cabello café oscuro ya no estaba tan esponjado como antes y era mas corto llegando a los hombros, en sus lados había dos trenzas que sujetaba los mechones blancos y largos, las orejas felinas eran un poco más largas y más peludas, su cola también estaba mas peluda que antes dando ganas de jugar con ella.

 

Catra se quedo en silenció ante la rabia de la mujer mas pequeña y su amigo que parecía preocupado por su amiga.

 

Fueron largos años desde que se vieron la última vez donde dejaron todo y aunque al principio fue duro la verdad es que nunca se arrepintieron ya que milagrosamente Horda y los reinos dieron un alto al fuego.

 

Antes de que Catra dijera algo Glimmer sujeto su camisa la teletransporto dejando a Bow solo donde soltó un pequeño suspiro y recogió nuevamente la bolsa de pan del suelo y empezó a buscar a ambas mujeres.

 

Ambas mujeres llegaron a un callejón donde Glimmer aprisiono a la felina contra la pared húmeda y se sorprendió que la chica no haya hecho ningún movimiento por soltarse o atacarla.

 

― ¡Contesta! ―Siguió gritando.

 

Catra soltó un quejido por el dolor pero miro desafiante a la pequeña bola de ira en estos momentos.

 

―Calma niña arcoíris ―Hablo Catra donde Gimmer soltó un gruñido por el apodo puesto―. Adora está más que bien así que deja de ser una lunática.

 

Cuando Glimmer iba a refutar fue interrumpida por Bow que entro al callejón apartando a su mejor amiga para que le diera espació a la chica felina y le entrego la bolsa de pan donde lo acepto con gusto.

 

―Gracias ―Susurro Catra que los veía con recelo.

 

Bow sonríe levemente ―Lamento por Glimmer ya sabes que a veces se pone un poquitín ―Corto ahí sus palabras y se apunto a la cabeza para que Catra comprendiera.

 

―Si, Se nota.

 

―Pero bueno creo que ya sabes porque te estamos teniendo aquí ¿Dónde esta Adora?

 

* * *

 

 

― ¡Hey! ¡Adora ya llegué a casa! ―Grito Catra entrando a la cabaña y detrás de ella entraron Glimmer y Bow―. No se muevan ―Indico Catra y se fue.

 

Ambos amigos se quedaron solos donde vieron la decoración rustica que tenía el lugar, era sencillo pero se veía cómodo y reconfortante; Un sofa doble estaba enfrente de la chimenea que tenía varias fotos encima, había una mesa para café entre estos dos y a los lados del sofa había otro individual, el suelo estaba alfombrado, en una esquina estaba la mesa y mas fotos de varios paisajes diferentes (supusieron que eran los lugares que visitaron), pero lo que mas les sorprendió es que había un cuadro de pintura grande donde se veía Catra y Adora con vestidos diferentes…

 

―No puede ser… ―Susurro Glimmer con incredulidad viendo mas de cerca la pintura.

 

―Se casaron… ―Respondió Bow atónito ya que jamás creyó que algún día se iban a casar― y no me invitaron a la boda ―No estaba indignado porque Adora y el enemigo se hayan casado sino porque no la invitaron a la boda.

 

Glimmer no pensaba como Bow y estaba indignada por ambas cosas. Era el enemigo, el que había matado a muchas personas y el que se llevo a su padre y Adora los traiciono casándose con un de ellos.

 

La cabeza de Catra se asomo por una de las puertas ―Vengan―. Dijo y desapareció dentro de la habitación. Ambos amigos se vieron y tragaron saliva por el nerviosismo de no ver a su amiga desde hace varios años y se prepararon para lo que iba a venir.

 

Bow y Glimmer entraron a la habitación esperando muchas cosas como un ataque sorpresa o algo, pero lo que nunca esperaron fue lo siguiente:

 

Enfrente de ellos estaba Adora sentada en una mecedora y estaba mas bella que antes. No era una adolescente más, Su cabello era mas largo, estaba un poco mas hinchada y su cara estaba mas fina, mostraba los mismos ojos azules brillando por la madurez que mostraba.

 

―Glimmer Bow, chicos… ―Dijo sorprendida al ver nuevamente a los muchachos en perfecto estado. Jamás creyó que los iba a ver de nuevo, pero cuando Catra le dijo que estaban ahí pensó de que se trataba de una broma, pero no creyó que fuera verdad.

 

Los dos nombrados se quedaron perplejos al ver a su vieja amiga ya que esta lució un vientre hinchado con varios meses de embarazo.

 

Adora estaba embarazada.


End file.
